Another Way
by Avedici
Summary: Eve was mad at Train because of what he unintentionally did to her. TrainxEve one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat!

English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are grammatical errors. Anyway, this is my first one-shot story.

This story is dedicated to **XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX** and **Happy Happy Punk** who made many one-shot stories of TrainXEve (I LOVE reading all of them).

**Another Way**

**Train POV**

"You should apologize to her," suggested Sven, sitting on the sofa in living room.

I sat beside him, saying bitterly, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know. But she did take them seriously."

"Well, yes."

Suddenly Sven stood, walking towards the main door.

"I want to buy cigarettes," he stated. "Just consider my suggestion, Train."

I remained silent.

After Sven closed the main door, I went upstairs, heading to Princess' room.

"Princess," I called her while knocking on her bedroom frequently. But there were no answer from her.

I sighed. I never thought I would face this bad situation. Apologizing was not my habit. Indeed. But I couldn't let these problems dancing in my mind for a long time. They were annoying, especially when I remembered how they occurred.

_**Flashback**_

_This afternoon, Pamilla Apartment was on fire. It was so messed. There were so many firemen working hard, trying to extinguishing the flames. Some ambulances were parked near them, ready to take the victims to the hospital. Many women and children screamed and cried, making a mad situation._

_Facing this, there were three choices for the watchers. First: watching the fire. Second: avoiding it. Third: helping the victims. And it looked like the major citizens chose the first choice._

"_He's here," Sven said, reminding me about our target. Jed Black. The criminal who had burnt five buildings in this city and enjoyed watching them._

"_So this is his sixth action," Princess muttered._

"_Correction, Princess! This is his last action," I said eagerly. "As Sven and I will capture him."_

_She pouted as her name was not mentioned. I looked away, trying to be innocent about why she was mad at me._

"_Train! There!" Sven glared at a man who sat on roof top of a restaurant, near from here. "Let's go!"_

_He ran first. Then I followed him._

"_MY BABY! PLEASE SAVE HIM!" I heard a screaming woman behind me as a fireman had just saved her from her apartment. "HE'S ON THE FIFTH FLOOR!"_

_I turned around to see her sympathetically, but suddenly my eyes widened, couldn't believe what I was seeing. Princess was doing something dangerous!_

"_Sven, I guess I can't help you now!" I stopped running._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Princess. She entered the Pamilla Apartment."_

"_WHAT?!" His eyes widened terribly._

"_See ya." I ran, leaving him. _

_I heard Sven was yelling at me, "TRAIN! HEY!"_

_He repeatedly called me, looking so upset and worried. So I glanced at him, grinning widely._

"_Don't worry about me!" I said cheerfully._

"_IDIOT! NOT YOU, BUT EVE! JUST SAVE HER!" he shouted. "LET ME TAKE CARE OF OUR TARGET!"_

"_Yes, Sven-daddy!" I teased. It was good to realize I was far from him now. I was sure he would give me a sound trashing mercilessly by saying a provocative calling to him. However, it looked like he would give it later._

_I ran to one of the firemen who held a hose. Without saying anything, I took it from him, wetting all my body with cold water. Only two things that I was thinking at this moment: entering the building and saving her._

"_Where is the emergency door?" I asked him._

"_The back side of this building," he said. Then he looked suspicious, "Wait, what are you going to do?"_

"_Save a girl inside the building," I answered casually, and then ran fast while hearing his protest,_

"_COME BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS!"_

_I entered the building from the back door, calling Princess while searching every room of the base floor, but getting no response._

_Thinking she was on the second floor, I went upstairs._

"_Princess!" I called again. Still no answer._

_I called her on every floor. Lastly, on the fifth floor._

"_Train! Here!" I heard her voice as well as another one, a crying baby._

_Following her voice (and also the voice of crying baby), I could see her. She was being trapped at the corner of the room, hugging a bundle of baby._

_I surpassed the fire. Soaking myself with water made me do something determinedly. Fire could not burn me easily._

"_Princess, are you okay?" I asked._

"_My left ankle was twisted, I can't move," she said anxiously, showing the baby. He was crying and coughing because of the thick smoke. _

"_Don't worry! Everything will be fine."_

_I was paying attention to my surroundings. There was no good thing. No window. No way out. Fire surrounded us._

_She was surprised when I was scooping her. Then running fast, passing the fire and searching the window._

_She hugged my neck tightly when I broke the window, jumping from the fifth floor._

_People were amazed with mouths agape while seeing us. When I landed gracefully, they clapped their hands proudly._

_I was dumbfounded for a few seconds before I felt Princess was struggling to put herself down, especially when a woman approached us._

"_Thank you so much!" She cried happily while Princess gave her baby. Strangely, she thanked while looking at me, thinking that I was the one who saved her baby and an apartment resident, Princess._

_I saw Princess' gloomy face, and then I spoke, "No problem, Ma'am. But actually, the one who saved your-"_

"_Please don't lower yourself. You did a wonderful job, Young Man!" She cut in a polite tone. "Thank you again." Then she left me and Princess._

_I thought that enlightening the situation was a great idea at this moment. So that I glanced at Princess, teasing proudly, "So, will this knight get a 'thank you' from Princess Eve? He had saved her, after all."_

_She looked at me uncaringly, then turning away. Not a good sign._

_I smiled bitterly. Then I heard my phone rang. I picked it up and heard Sven informed me that he had captured our target. After that, he ended the call._

"_We'll meet him at the police station," I said to her. "You can't walk well with your current condition. Besides, showing your nano-wings in front of the public is unwise."_

_She nodded, but pouted defiantly._

_After I gave Princess a piggy-back ride, she and I met Sven at the police station. He was busy to fill some forms. _

_Sitting on the bench while waiting for him, I saw Princess' face was still sad. She didn't even say anything. So I nervously started, "L-Look! I had tried to explain the woman about the one who saved her baby. It's not my fault that she-"_

_Suddenly Princess stood, trying to approach Sven as if she didn't hear me at all. However, she failed miserably as her left ankle disobeyed her will. She would fall if I couldn't catch her quickly and put her on her seat._

_I heard she thanked me insincerely while looking away._

"_You're welcome," I said back, trying to get her attention and controlling my uneasiness towards her. Well, I hated a blameworthy feeling._

_Arriving our headquarter, Sven took care of her wound gently, then took her to her room. When he was back to the living room, I decided that this was a good time for me to explain to him about why she acted so coldly towards me._

_**End Flashback**_

I knocked on her bedroom again.

"Princess, if you don't open the door in about one minute, I'll enter your room," I said.

A minute passed without her response. So I went inside.

A normal teenage girl room. That was I could say to describe. Pink wall. White ceramic floor. A neat pink bed and the same color of blanket.

I approached her bed quietly. She was sleeping serenely, covering herself with blanket and revealing her head. Her long hair was splayed out over the bed, framing her petite body.

I sat on the bed quietly, beside her. I touched the pillow. It was wet. Was it because of her tears? Did she cry? I guessed I had pushed her too far.

I swallowed hard, feeling guilty. It looked like she took the misunderstanding problem and my teasing seriously. In fact, I didn't mean to hurt her like this. I just … fine, no more defense. I was the one that should be blamed.

Honestly, I wanted to talk about it now, asking her if I should speak to the woman to tell the truth or maybe … apologizing to her. But seeing this situation, it was stupid to wake her up. It could worsen the cracked relationship between us.

I sighed. What should I do now? Leaving her room and waiting until morning came? Unfortunately, I was not a patient person. I couldn't wait too long. I wanted these problems completed so that I could sleep peacefully tonight.

Unintentionally, I saw a paper and a pen were put on the bed beside her. My curiosity suddenly kicked in. So I took them.

I frowned when seeing the title that Princess wrote on the paper: Why does he do these to me?

Did 'he' refer to me?

_Of course,_ my mind said while reading the four questions after the title. They were related to me.

* * *

**Eve POV**

My alarm clock woke me up at 7 am. I sat on my bed quietly, touching my pillow. It was dry now. Good. No one who would find out that I cried last night.

Slowly I clenched my fist as I remembered the source of my frustration again.

_If only my ankle was not twisted …._

I remembered when I entered the apartment. After I took the baby, I ran fast searching for windows. Suddenly the ceiling was cracked, falling in front of me. It surprised me a lot. I stumbled over the chair when avoiding it. I bit my lower lip in order to hold the pain on my ankle, trying to stand. However, it was too late for me to escape. Fire was everywhere. I disliked admitting it, but Train came at the right time.

I couldn't stand seeing everyone looked at me as the one saved by him, not the one who saved the baby. In fact, I saved the baby, and then Train saved me, including the baby. Well, in this case, what a woman said to him was not absolutely wrong. Saving me meant saving the baby.

_Stupid Train for being a great knight yesterday! _

But then again, I realized something. Not only that, but also almost every mission he saved me. Compared to him, I felt like all my results of training would be useless. It was not a surprise that Chronos made him the favorite elite eraser to do many missions. Secretly, I even thought Sven was lucky to have a partner like him. Train was strong and dependable, which made me envious of him.

And about his teasing? Well, actually I never took it seriously. But it came at the wrong time, making me angrier.

I sighed. I didn't blame Sven for not opposing Train. I even heard he suggested Train to apologize to me last night although it was just an accident. Train didn't mean to hurt me on purpose. Yes, we knew it. But why did I felt this way? Was that because of my envy of Train? Yes. Was I spoiled?

I shook my head, wanting to deny the last question.

I looked away, frowning when I saw a paper and a pen on the table beside my bed. As I remembered, I put them on my bed. How could they move freely? Did somebody enter my room and move them?

Last night, I wrote something on that paper, my resentment and my disappointment. I gave a title: Why does he do these to me, then I make four questions about it.

I took the paper, wanting to throw it away. But when I saw something strange, I held it. It was not only my handwriting on the paper, but also someone's. It was Train's. He wrote the answers of my questions.

I read the paper.

**Why Does He Do These To Me?**

1. Why does he underestimate me?

_Correction, Princess! I never underestimate you. I do it as I don't want you get hurt. It was not a good thing seeing you injured, though it was just a small wound. So please just call me if you need something and watch me when we're facing a bad situation. Train Heartnet is ready to serve you!_

2. Why does he always tease me?

_Well, I have __**another way**__ to show my care for you. But I think it should be postponed until the right time comes._

3. Why does he act cockily after rescuing me?

_I just want you realize that you'll be always safe when you're with me (also I want to indirectly tell you: Please be more careful when you're dealing with a precarious situation). So, don't get too far from me, Princess! And please don't be so determined like yesterday! You're strong, of course, but let me remind you: fire can burn you. _

4. Why does he call me 'Princess'?

_Man, you really put this kind of question in the end on purpose._

_Actually, when I entered Torneo's house, I felt like in the fairytales. I saw you as a princess kept by a monster in the big castle. And then I thought of something: A knight always saves his princess in every fairytales, right? So I play my part as a knight. Is that cool?_

_However, I don't want to be the princess' knight just in one day, so I always call you Princess, reminding me that I'm the knight for you, always. _

Asked by Eve

_Answered by Train_

_Note: I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to hurt you._

I smiled, felling unfamiliar warmth spreading across my face after reading it. My anger and disappointment vanished suddenly. I quietly muttered, "Stupid Train …."

Then I stood carefully, feeling no pain. Well, Sven did a great job. My ankle got better.

After taking a shower, I wore my black usual dress and went downstairs. I heard Sven was cooking for breakfast.

"So, is there any unsaid question that I should answer, Princess?"

I was surprised, hearing Train's voice. I turned around and saw him sat on the sofa in the living room.

I blushed a bit, shaking my head, and then sat next to him, saying, "But I have an official request."

He looked curious. "Do tell."

"Don't postpone it," I stated. "… about your answer of number 2. It's _another way_."

I saw his cheeks flushed, making me wondered why he acted this way. What did _another way_ mean, anyway?

"Really?" He asked hopefully as if I would change my mind fast about this.

I nodded innocently. Well, I was curious about it and spoke, "Moreover, you can start doing '_another way_' from now."

"If you say so."

Suddenly he kissed me. I was shocked for the early seconds. My first kiss was stolen by Black Cat?! But slowly I kissed him back.

After kissing, he grinned happily at me.

"You said 'I can start _another way_ from now', right?"

I nodded and blushed. It looked like from this moment, I would receive many kisses from him.

**The End**

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
